


Christmas traditions

by Seven_in_love_with_Susan



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: 25 Days of Voyager, But Captain does not appear in this story, Christmas Story, It is just short December story about Seven and her approach of Christmas present, Merry Christmas!, Of course I write it as Seven loves Captain, Voyager RP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-08-25 23:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16670539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seven_in_love_with_Susan/pseuds/Seven_in_love_with_Susan
Summary: Little Christmas story from Voyager. It’s first week of December and Naomi plans to make a present for her mum. How will this conversation influence Seven of Nine? Will she decide to prepare a gift as well? For whom? I guess you know the answer - even if Captain is not really present in this very short story.





	Christmas traditions

**Christmas traditions**

 

It was calm December on Federation ship Voyager and Seven of Nine, former Borg drone, was finishing the evaluation of her students - four ex Borg kids and Naomi Wildman, subunit of Samantha Wildman.

Naomi was proud of her model of The Oort cloud, it was not only recognized by Seven - her teacher, but even Icheb, usually very perfectionist, expressed his approval. So she felt confident enough to ask: "Seven, could we please craft Christmas presents on our next 3D lesson?"

Seven only raised her ocular implant in confusion, she was not used to any disruption of her teaching program.

"I'd like to make handmade photo album for my mum, but I can't use our quarters. She would see it before Christmas Day. And this classroom has everything needed and also - we all could benefit from Christmas traditions lessons, as you, you know, are Borg." The little girl prepared this argument already last night and was quite proud she managed to come with it. She looked at other kids for some support, but they didn't dare to discuss the content of lessons with Seven of Nine.

Seven switched the weight from one leg to another, clearly caught out off guard: "Very well, I can ask your opinion. What is more efficient use of our time - presents or model of Klingon DNA?"

Mezoti answered first: "I would prefer the human Christmas traditions, it seems important for humans on this ship and it will be helpful to practice our theoretical knowledge."

Seven understood, of course that Mezoti supported Naomi's idea, these two became good friends lately.

Icheb needed more time for his analysis of options: "You yourself highlight the importance of adaptation to this crew's customs. If we are supposed to learn about Christmas rituals, it is only logical to do it now. Klingon DNA will be relevant topic even after this human Holiday."

Rebi and Azan looked one to the other and only nodded: "We agree with Icheb."

So Seven accepted: "Understood, our next project is to prepare an efficient present for someone of your choice. As your homework prepare 2D model of your creation and a list of required material and tools. I will ask Samantha Wildman to prepare the lesson about Christmas -"

"No!" Naomi interrupted. "Mum cannot know we plan something! It has to be surprise. Ask Tom Paris instead, please."

Seven blinked twice before answering: "Acceptable." 

 

...

 

Three days later, during science class, Naomi was washing the test tubes: "Do you know already what and for whom you will do the gift?"

Icheb looked at her without emotions: "Do not engage us in irrelevant conversation, Naomi. This is science class."

Mezoti however decided to protect her friend: "We are completely capable to speak and clean these tools simultaneously. If you are not, you are not obliged to join the conversation."

Icheb looked at Seven who only raised her ocular implant.

Mezoti continued to answer the question: "I will make a gift for Seven, but I have not yet decided on the details."

Seven felt first - illogically - pride, then she realized the main issue: "You have misunderstood the assignment, Mezoti. The present is designed as surprise, thus you cannot choose one of us."

Rebi looked at Azan in confusion, but nobody paid attention to it. They had planned to construct a portable regeneration unit for themselves, but will be clearly forced to adapt to this newly clarified limitation.

"Oh, understood." Little Borg girl said visibly disappointed.

 

Naomi addressed to Seven: "And what will you craft, Seven?"

The blonde inhaled deeply before answering: "I was not instructed to join you in the preparation."

"Come on, Seven, you can use the time with us efficiently and make a gift for the Captain."

This caught Seven's attention: "Why do you assume I would choose to make gift for Captain Janeway?"

Naomi smiled: "Because she is your friend and you like to make her happy. Getting Christmas present will make her happy."

The adult exBorg swallowed hard. She didn't expect this. What if Naomi Wildman, subunit of Samantha Wildman, is correct? What if even Captain Janeway expects to get present from her? She cannot disappoint her Captain. This would be unacceptable. She will prepare a gift worthy of the importance of their friendship.

 

...

 

It was already Gamma shift, but Seven still worked in Astrometrics. Not on the stars charting. She decided to review the meaning of Christmas gifts and - once she was reaffirmed that handmade gifts were perceived as the most valuable - she started to analyze her options.

**Captain Kathryn Janeway likes:**

  * Coffee
  * Starfleet regulations
  * Voyager
  * Safety of her collective
  * Books
  * Dogs
  * Indiana located on Earth in Alpha quadrant



Seven's first course of thoughts was to project improvement of Voyager fields and security system. But - after 26.8 minutes of analysis -  she decided this could not be classified as suitable gift. Improving the ship's systems was - after all - her duty and she will continue with this task tomorrow during Alpha shift.

Then she started to review all references of Captain's favorite books in their conversations. Once she identified the preferred pattern in the stories, she decided to run comparative analysis on the literature of species assimilated by Borg.

Seven of Nine had access to all the knowledge, including the selection of relevant art works of every assimilated culture.

143.6 minutes later she chose a novel from J'sos G'onkaza describing a bleak story of beautiful and strong woman conflicted by her emotions which results in tragedy and painful end of her marriage, mostly due to her unhappiness with her middle-class existence.

Thanks to the Borg eidetic memory she will be able to retype the book - manually as she had already determined it would be all hand made.

She calculated the number of characters and added space for three illustrations. She will have to create 148 sheets of paper A4.

**Action plan:**

  * Paper creation including tools and material replication - 168.5 minutes.
  * Drying - 5734 minutes.
  * Retyping of the text - 483 minutes.
  * Illustrations drawing - 175.2 minutes - task to be scheduled for collective craft lesson with kids.
  * Drying - 156.7 minutes.
  * Book binding - 74.1 minutes.
  * Drying - 3196 minutes.
  * Wrapping paper creation - 12.8 minutes.
  * Drying - 267 minutes.
  * Wrapping and decoration of the item - 52.7 minutes.



**Primary goal:** Create item that meets criteria of personal Christmas present for Captain Janeway.

**Secondary goal:** Elicit positive feelings in the Captain during Christmas ceremony. And demonstrate my progress in humanity by participating in Christmas traditions - elicit feeling of satisfaction with my behavior.

 

Seven did not waste her time and proceed with tools replication. She will regenerate once this item is created and properly wrapped. Failure is not an option.

 

**Author's Note:**

> In case you want to know who did what at the end:  
> Seven – handmade book for Captain Janeway  
> Naomi – handmade photo album for Samantha Wildman  
> Mezoti – hand-crafted iron bracelet with text HoS 'IH (Strong is beautiful) for B’Elanna Torres (In case you follow the RP tumblr my first idea was that she would made three wooden geometric toys for the babies of Kes and Dalby, but I didn’t want to confuse the audience by having Kes and Borg together in the same timeline.)  
> Icheb – robotic self-sustaining PADDs organizer for Commander Chakotay  
> Rebi and Azan – hand-crafted zither-based musical instrument for the Doctor  
> …  
> Enjoy your December & Merry Christmas, every one ;-)


End file.
